The Wrong Choice
by DanniHavok
Summary: Derek takes two precious things that belong to Scott in a way to taunt him and test his loyality to a certain person. SLASH Derek/Stiles no flames please
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson**

The first shift was painful and I felt weaker than usual, I thought this was supposed to make me stronger!

"You're body will adjust" is all he can say before turning and walking away from me. The new Alpha is taking to his power well but Derek Hale will never be a people person even with his own pack.

Once I've changed back and wiped the sweat from my forehead I slowly moved back to his dilapidated burnt house. I find him looking over Peter's charred body which he moved into the sitting room, his face is neutral. It will be hard to read him which may be a problem unless he's the barking orders type then it will be easy to know what he wants.

"Do you want to move the body?" I asked cautiously.

He doesn't even look at me just picks the former Alpha up like he's last weeks trash and moves to the back of the house. The creak of the back door opening tells me he's disposing of it himself and when he returns empty handed his only explanation is "lets see is barbequed flesh attracts the mountain lions."

I can smell the decay lingering the room but it doesn't seem to bother Derek as he moves to sit in a blackened armchair. I stand awkwardly not sure what to do but thankfully he speaks again. "Jackson why do you think I bit you?"

I'm confused by the question but answer "because I asked you to I helped you and I deserved the gift."

He snorted making my anger spike but he barely registered it "no I bit you because I need a pack and you conveniently showed up on my doorstep." His harsh correction makes me glower at him "but you're the only one stupid enough to come near me so I've got a little task for you."

"What do you mean I was the only one stupid en-"

"Exactly as it sounds" he snapped "did you not wonder why everyone else ran the moment they realised I was the new Alpha?" I remained silent knowing that he would answer without prompt "because an Alpha is useless without a pack and in that moment I could have changed, took control of Scott and changed everyone in that opening."

I nodded in understanding "so you want to build a pack?" I asked.

Derek chuckled "give the boy a medal there's hope for him yet."

Anger boiled in my gut as I gritted my teeth and I actually snarled at him like a real wolf, I'd be lying if I wasn't slightly proud of it. Derek didn't try and stop me as my heartbreak increased another shift threatening to take over.

Eventually Derek's hand appeared in front on my slightly blurred vision and he smacked me in the forehead with his flat palm. The force sent a shock through my system and caused me to fall back flat on my ass. "Calm down hothead" his voice sounded muffled and distance as blood continued to pump in my ears. After a few stifling moments of silent waiting I managed to get to my feet. Derek was standing by me but held no look of concern or even interest "feel better?" he drawled.

I nodded curtly not wanting an argument with the older teen before I spoke "so if you want a pack why aren't you out there now?"

"Were you born to ask dumb questions?" Derek said with a roll of his eyes. "I can't be out there now because the Argent's will be patrolling the town and I'm still wanted for murder." He moved to one of the grimy windows and looking out of it absentmindedly "that's why I need you to do something for me."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" I asked scathingly.

"Well since I need to see where McCall's loyalties lie I need you to pick someone up for me."

I raised an eyebrow "and who would that be?"

He gave me a small smirk that set me on edge "his only true ally of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles<strong>

I couldn't sleep and it was…nearly 3 in the morning.

Not that I was really trying all that much, my dad was out patrolling and since we hadn't felt out if Derek was a possible threat I was more content on waiting for the front door to creak open downstairs.

I rolled over again on my mattress my constant state of restlessness really starting to hack me off. I sat up in bed realising that this plight was pointless so I threw myself from bed and moved towards my bedroom door.

After a trip to the bathroom I shuffled downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. As I mulled over the drink thinking about all the developments since Peter's death a horrible flashback hit me.

"_You would be equals, maybe more…."_

Peter's question was still haunting me and the fact that he was told me that I was lying to myself wasn't helping. Sure I had thought about it when Scott first got bitten but after everything that happened I honestly thought that being human was good enough for me.

But then again Peter might have been lying it's not like I have an inner lie detector like werewolves. Maybe he was lying about me lying and ergo trying to convince me to change my mind so that he could change me and then it would have meant more wolves for his freaky Brady Bunch.

After contemplating this theory for a moment my thoughts were interrupted by a noise upstairs. I looked up at the ceiling stupidly as if I expected to see right through it to the source of the suspicious thud.

I slowly got to my feet setting my glass down on the table and moving towards the staircase. I listened hard for more movement but heard nothing so I moved up the stair with caution but trying to remember if I left anything teetering on the edge of my desk.

Once I hit the landing I noticed that my bedroom door was slightly ajar but I remembered closing it properly. My heart leapt in my chest making it hard to breathe as fear took hold. What if someone had broke in and was hiding in my room? My phone was in there and I couldn't risk running downstairs for the home phone because they might hear me and attack.

I stood on the landing not knowing what to do when pain suddenly exploding in the back of my head. My hand came up to cover the spot out of instinct as I whipped round to see what had caused it. The movement made the room spin and as I stumbled over my feet I felt something wet trickle onto my fingers resting on my head. I brought them down to my line of sight and saw scarlet liquid sliding down my fingers to my palm. I looked up just as a closed fist collided with my jaw and I fell into the wall.

As I slide down the edges of my vision blurring a figure stood over me and as I fell into blackness I recognised who it was.

Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – **Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed the first chapter I'm hoping to make this a short fic made only 1 or 2 chaps after this one but keep reading and I hope you enjoy….DanniHavok

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles<strong>

Everything was cold and I felt cramped like being shoved into a too small box causing my body to curl into an almost painful position. I twitched slightly and felt naked skin rub against cold marble or was it porcelain?

After a mental debate I finally opened my eyes and was faced by a wall of grimy white. I slowly lifted my throbbing head positioning myself on my elbows to see better and what I saw made my heart sink. I was lying in a small bathtub and from the look of the destroyed décor I was in Derek Hales' home. I was also wearing nothing but my boxers which was a plus and I couldn't see my clothes anywhere in the room just perfect.

As if things couldn't get worse when I tried to move my feet I heard the rattle of chains, I'd been shackled to the taps so I couldn't even get out of this stinking tub. I pulled at them uselessly before sitting back in defeat and running a hand over my head.

A sharp pain made me wince when my hand connected with where Jackson had cracked my head open making anger writhe inside me like a wild animal. What the hell was that douche bags problem? I take it being a total prick when he was human wasn't good enough he just had to upgrade himself a level when he became Derek's lapdog?

I rested my head back against the edge of the tub and closed my eyes wondering how I was going to get out of this mess. The sound of lock being opened made me snap my head in the direction of the door and instantly regret it as a new headache appeared.

Derek stood there, blank expression in place as usual and his hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket like always. He took a step into the room his eyes never leaving mine before he pulled the obviously useless toilet over (seat down of course) and sat in front of me.

"Do you want to know why you're here?" he asked.

"Gee it's nice to see you to Derek" I said quietly trying to hide the shake in my voice.

"Well don't you want to know why Jackson hit you over the head?" he asked letting his hand slowly lift towards my injury. I jerked away so that he couldn't touch it a natural reaction I think when chained to bathroom appliance in a room with a possible monster. He lowered his hand quickly "I'm not going to hurt you Stiles" his statement making me snort.

"Yeah cause this –" I waved a hand over myself "- is considered the best of hospitality!"

"I never asked Jackson to attack you all I asked him to do was bring you here and I certainly never asked him to take your clothes." He stared down at my basically naked form and I flushed as he stared down unashamedly making me fidget under his icy gaze.

"Stop it…" my voice weak and pathetic which had not been the desired effect.

His hand reached for me again but I wasn't quick enough this time as his hand rested on my shoulder before moving it to wrap around the back of my neck. He rubbed my neck gently making me lean into his overly warm hand despite myself. "I never wanted to hurt you Stiles" his voice was soft and almost comforting "I just want to prove a point."

I opened my half closed eyes and moved away from his hand my body missing the contact "what point?"

"I want to test Scott's loyalty" he brought his hands together, his arms resting on his knees as he leaned forward.

"Scott won't be loyal to you" I said slightly confused "you - you destroyed any chance he had of becoming human again why would think – why would he possibly-"

"Not his loyalty to me but to you" his lips twitched as though he was fighting a smile at my bemused expression. "You see Jackson took you at my orders but you're not the only person using my hospitality." At my raised eyebrows he added "your words not mine."

He paused as though he was giving me a chance to guess and in a second I realised "Allison?" Derek gave single slow nod "but why what are you – you can't bite her Derek the whole hunters guild will come after you – what do you have a death wish? Jesus I thought you had more –" but he placed a finger over my lips silencing me.

"How are you going to hear my brilliant plan if you don't listen?" he almost teased. I was totally confused I didn't realise Derek could tease or be comforting or generally _not_ want to rip my face off.

"You see Stiles what I'm gonna do is give Scott a choice" it sounded so simple but I didn't like the sound of it. "His best friend who's stood by him thick and thin or his flake girlfriend who not only swept into town and gained all of his attention but also comes from a long line of hunters who want him dead."

I stared at him with my mouth open and as my brain started to process this information I started to panic. "S-so you're going to k-k-kill o-one o-o-o-o-" but chest was constricting and heart was literally trying to hammer its way out of my chest.

_A flash of something metal whirling up to be pointed at us, a shiny barrel the black hole in the middle terrifying. A sound like a firecracker and something splatters across my face, something that tastes like cooper on my lips something red. _

"Stiles calm down!" Derek's voice is in my ear chasing the memory away. "Come back to me it's alright" he sooths and I now know from the uncomfortable angle my body is in he's pulled me to his chest but we're blocked by the tub which is cold against my bare chest.

However his leather clad arms around my back, his warm hands rubbing my back and his whispers are enough to make me close my eyes as a wave of calm washes over me. I raise my arms to grip his jacket but he lifts me instead so that I'm sitting on the edge of the bath and I wrap my arms around his neck in a moment of pure weakness. I bury my head in his shoulder as my heartbeat slows and once I'm back to my senses I pull away from him.

As I slip back into the suddenly freezing cold bath Derek is looking at me like a ticking time bomb. "Are you alright?" he asked and I swear he sounded genuinely concerned.

After a few more deep breaths I managed "panic attacks" and that's all I was about to indulge with him. "I think you'd have one to if someone told you you're going to die at the whimsy of a game show style decision!"

"I'm not going to kill you Stiles" he spoke softly and when I looked at him I didn't need to be a werewolf to tell he wasn't lying. "I said I was going to give Scott a choice you or Allison to prove a point."

"What point is that?"

"That you may be his friend but he'll choose Allison over you every time even if he thinks your life is in danger."

I opened my mouth to argue but couldn't think what to say so I shook my head instead and simply said "no" like a stubborn child. Then my functioning brain joined the conversation "Scott's my best friend and sure he loves –" Derek rolled his eyes "- Allison but all this will prove is that he can't choice either of us."

"He will when I give him the choice" Derek's tone was so final so matter-of-fact that it pissed me off.

"So what your just doing to do a Riddler from Batman Forever and see which hole he dives down?"

"What?"

I sighed "seriously? You've never seen – that's beside the point Scott knows that you wont hurt Allison because the hunters would have reason to you know….hunt you."

"Oh I'm not going to hurt Allison" Derek said then added simply "I'm going to kill her."

My mouth fell open in horror as I stared at him wide eyed, ticking off on my mental list that he was a monster. "B-but you ca-can't…"

He shrugged "why not there's no love lost between us considering she used my as archery practise the last time we met."

"But Scott...he'll be crushed!"

"No he won't because he's going to choice her" Derek spoke in a tone as though he was reminding me of an obvious fact.

"You don't know that!" I yelled in his face before cowering in fear and regret.

But he didn't look anger at my outburst just disappointed "Stiles you don't need to be frightened I wont kill you all I want is for you to realise that he uses you."

I shook my head "no you don't" my voice filled with bitterness "you're trying to put a wedge between us so that you can increase you pack numbers."

He smiled at me with…pride? "I can't get anything past you can I Stiles?" his tone light and airy.

"I don't want to be a werewolf" I said steadily.

"You say that" Derek reached out and I didn't move when he ran and hand down from the back of my head to rest against my neck. "But you're lying even to yourself you have thought about it." I remained silent as he became rubbing my neck again "Scott will choose Allison tonight Stiles and you will become part of my pack because I need you to be by my side."

My eyelids drooped the urge to fight was gone all I wanted now was to sleep lulled into it by warm hands and Derek's soft voice. I didn't even want to argue with him about Scott or question why he 'needed' me by his side. As he rested my head against the cold porcelain his hand slipped away making me whimper. Great Stiles show him just how manly you can be.

The sound of rattling chains was heard before his arms returned to me this time under my back and behind my knees. He lifted my bridal style and held me to his chest all the while my eyes fighting to close. I moved my head to his rest against his chest and after listening to his steady heart I gave into sleep yet again.

**Derek **

It was difficult not to just take him now, asleep and peaceful in my arms but I resisted knowing that he needed to choose me on his own. So with a deep sigh I carried him to my old bedroom that had nothing but a clean sheet on the blackened mattress of my bed for my own sleeping arrangements.

I placed him carefully in the blanket running a hand over his hair and growling when he winced. I was going to kick that brat's ungrateful ass for hurting him or better still I'll let Stiles do the honours when he's bitten.

I closed the door quietly and moved to the other room across the landing where Jackson sat keeping an unconscious Allison company. He looked up when I entered and before he could say anything I smacked him hard upside the head. After he composed himself and picked himself up from the floor he growled "what 'cha do that for?"

I rolled my eyes "first learn proper grammar and second I don't remember telling you to bash in Stiles' scull!" I hissed trying to control the wolf which was baiting for blood.

"What did you want me to do?" he waved his arm dramatically. "I couldn't just walk in and expect him to be ok with being kidnapped!"

"I waited until Allison was asleep before picking her up –" Jackson opened his mouth to argue "- and if she hadn't been in the sleeping mood I would have gagged her and dragged her out by the hair if I had to. Are you telling me that you couldn't have overpowered him without causing him to bleed? We're werewolves remember" I scolded him enjoy that he shrank slightly in fear.

Unfortunately it didn't last very long because he gave a small self-satisfied smirk before saying "it was just so funny watching the losers expression of shock."

I let out a roar of rage making Allison jerk in her sleep as I gripped Jackson by the neck and shoved him into a wall. The fear was almost stagnant as I brought my face close to his "if you ever say something like that again or hurt him again I'll put you down myself" I growled baring my lengthened canines and blood red eyes.

He nodded helplessly so I let go of his neck and watched him crumple to the floor. The noise of Allison mumbling in her sleep made me look at her but with nothing but contempt. A silly girl with a daddy complex, she may believe she loves Scott but I know the real reason she stayed with him. Everyone seems to forget that I was there when Scott tried to apologise for not telling her what he was, that it was for her own goos and she didn't believe him. They forget the fact that two seconds before she was happily following in the footsteps of her bitch aunt being taking shots at us. I know one of the reasons she's still with Scott is just to piss daddy off considering he's a werewolf and he hunts our kind.

As for Scott he's just a hormonal teenage who doesn't seem to understand that just because he thinks he's in love with hunter that there is no danger in the relationship, I had the past experience to prove that it was dangerous. Someone as stupid and reckless as that is not something I need in my pack but looking at Jackson I think I might already be stuck with that. My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of new heartbeat entering my radius, it was fast and accompanied by the stench of rage.

"Scott's here" I said simply "you think you can stick to my orders this time?" Jackson nodded and we left the bedroom just as my front door slammed open ricocheting off the wall. I leapt down the flight of stairs easily and kicked the young wolf in the gut watching him as he sailed out in the forest again.

Jackson shot past me and pinned Scott to the dirt with his hands clasped behind his back and a knee firmly lodged in his spine. "Where is she?" Scott yelled through a pile of leaves.

"She?" I said in disbelief "only she?"

Scott looked at me in confusion before obviously taking in the local smells "Stiles is here to?" his tone was of complete bewilderment.

"Yes" I snarled "Stiles is here too and you're not getting them both!" Scott yelled in anger and frustration trying to struggle against Jackson's iron grip (so he's good for one thing). "Listen to me Scott because I wont repeat myself" my voice was soft but he could hear me. "You're a werewolf and whether you like it or not you can't have it both ways -"

"What do you mean?" his voice was strained as he tried to crane his head up to look at me.

"You can't live in our world and her world because if you haven't noticed the point of her world is to destroy ours." He let his head fall back into the mud still squirming underneath the grip. "So I'm giving you a choice Allison or Stiles because only one is going home tonight."

"Why are you doing this?" his whine loud and grating "Stiles has done nothing but help you in the past even though he was scared even though he didn't really trust you!"

I smirked "I know that's why I have different options for him and Allison." His confusion deepened "I have no desire to kill Stiles where as Allison I'd happily kill" even Jackson looked shocked at that. I bore my red eyes into his and he went back to concentrating on restraining Scott like a good puppy. "See if you choice to take Stiles home which I doubt I'll just kill her. But if you take Allison home Stiles stays with me as my mate and when he's ready a pack beta."

Jackson's knee slipped in shock but because Scott seemed just as blown over as him he missed his opportunity to escape. "Y-your mate?" Scott repeated "you want to mate with Stiles?"

I nodded "so that's why I know that you will pick Allison over your best friend because just like any other male myself included you think your penis and you won't feel so guilty knowing that I wont actually kill Stiles when you leave him here."

"I…can't choose" Scott said quietly, but his heart skipped a beat which told me he was lying.

"Sure you can" I said with satisfied grin "you already have."

There was an uneasy silence which was broken by Allison stirring upstairs in the room. I nodded to Jackson who left Scott's side and ran to collect her but Scott didn't try to chase after him he didn't even try to stand. "Stiles is my best friend" he finally said.

"Then you shouldn't use him like a public information centre or dump all your problems on him you can't be bothered handling them." He looked at me with wide eyes and I smelt grief mixed in with guilt. "He hides fear well when he needs to but I could still smell how terrified he was when you left him with me after I was shot by the wolfbane bullet."

"Scott!" a new voice and she started to run for him but I grabbed her arm harshly making her squeak. "Let me go Scott help!" but he didn't move.

"Get Stiles" I ordered but as Jackson left I stopped him "and I mean wake him up not drag him down the stairs like a rag-doll!"

"Scott what's going on?" Allison pressed her boyfriend while her heart told me that she was starting to get frightened.

"Just a trade Argent don't get angsty" I said listening for Stiles to wake up. I heard Jackson shaking him telling him to wake up and when fully awake Stiles heart skidded a dozen beats before he tried to escape.

There was small thud but I think that Jackson being punched from the new wave of anger that came off him which made me chuckle but it disappeared the moment a sharp gasp of pain from Stiles reached my ears. A moment later they were back out of the house Stiles fighting Jackson's grip on his wrist the whole way as he was basically dragged behind him.

"Let go of me dickhead" Stiles complained fighting aimlessly against Jackson's hold. I smiled to myself at the teen's stubbornness before turning my eyes back to Scott.

"Well Scott why don't you tell us who you've decided to save tonight" I was carefully with my wording not wanting to give away my plan to Stiles or indeed Allison.

"Derek don't…" Scott pleaded but my harsh gaze commanded him to speak.

"Scott come on man don't take this crap please" Stiles tried obviously seeing his best friends' decision in his eyes.

Allison looked slightly puzzled but just kept looking to Scott for prompts which he finally gave her. "Allison –" he coughed heavily trying to hide the tremor in his voice "- we need to go."

Stiles struggled furiously with Jackson now "Scott please!" he was begging and it made me wince in pain. Stiles was so strong nothing, nobody should ever make him beg. My hatred the young wolf almost doubled in that instant but I kept it out of my face.

I let go of Allison and she ran the distance between herself and Scott throwing her arms around him when she got there. Scott was slow to return the hug but he buried his face in her shoulder right away any excuse not to look at his devastated best friend.

He whispered to her that they needed to leave but I heard them loud and clear so without questioning him or even looking back at us they both walked away. Once they were gone I heard the thump of Stiles knees hitting the ground the realisation hitting him hard.

Jackson had let go now and with a jerk of my head he moved back to the house leaving us alone. I offered him my hand but the boy didn't even look at it just kept staring at the space where Scott had stood two seconds ago. "Stiles please its getting dark I need to come inside before it gets cold."

"I can't believe…" but he never finished his sentence as tears began to race each other down his cheeks.

My instinct to protect to comfort kicked in before I could stop it and just like in the bathroom earlier tonight I gave into my feelings for him. I swooped down and placed my hands on his shoulders "look at me Stiles" but his eyes were still unfocused. I shook him gently "look at me" I punctuated every word with steel and his brown orbs finally turned to me. "I'm not about to say I told you so even if I was trying to prove a point all I want is for you to release that your better off without him."

The boy shook his head and moved away from my hands and I let him not wanting to start an argument or scare him. "That's bullshit you just want another goon for your pack so you can get off on the power!" I stood back up and stared intently at Stiles as he continued "I've been reading up on Alpha's Derek and I know exactly why they need big packs. The more betas the more invincible you become the quicker you heal!"

I nodded "that is true but that was not my motivation for this Stiles." I reached out for him but he jerked away and I lowered my hand "and you'll see that soon enough."

* * *

><p>People tell me someone understands the batman forever reference? You know the drill people R&amp;R….DanniHavok<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N –** thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I have a special message for one person because I can't private message them back.

Dear **BlaiddDrwg Project** I totally agree with your assumption that Scott is not the only one being shitty here because that was the intention. I wanted to write a fic where Stiles doesn't just fall into his arms because Derek seems like the kinda guy that would go about romance all the wrong way.

Well done to everyone else that wrote a review to the same respect because I want friction between them because its fun to write.

So back to the fic enjoy….

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles<strong>

"I want to go home" my voice was quiet drowned out by Jackson's shouts and Derek's threats to be quiet but with werewolf hearing they both stopped to look at me.

Derek moved to stand in front of me and placed a heavy hand on my shoulder making me shudder "you can't go home Stiles."

"Why not?" I tried to keep my voice steady to hide the anger and resentment that was building up in me.

Derek lowered himself into a crouch but I kept my eyes glued to the dirty floor so as to avoid his bright green orbs. "You need to stay here because I need to keep you safe, I know you are safe if you're here."

My hands curled to fists on my knees "I don't want to be anywhere near you" I spat out. I raised my head with all the courage I had and looked at both the alpha and beta in the room "any of you!"

Derek opened his mouth to speak but I threw myself from my chair making it tumble backwards and crash onto the floor. He closed his mouth again as a heavy silence filled the living room which is where we had moved to in the aftermath of our confrontation with Scott.

I had been lead back in by a Derek who had steered me into a seat just as Jackson started to yell at the Alpha. They had argued about Derek's threat to kill Allison and how lucky they were that Scott hadn't brought her parents along with him. He complained about not wanting to be on the wrong side of the hunters, which he already was because he choose to be a werewolf but never mind.

But now as we suffocated under the quiet even I was starting to miss the yelling "Jackson leave" Derek ordered.

"Gladly" and he stormed out the door making sure to slam it for good measure.

"Tell me what you meant by any of us?" it was another command but delievered in a much softer tone than Jackson had received.

"I am so sick of this bullshit!" I said shrugging my shoulders as my eyes threatened to water yet again. "I'm sick of werewolves and hunters I'm sick of keeping secrets and running for my life every other week and I'm sick of being treated like some scrawny ass kid who can't take care of himself." I pointed at myself for emphasis "I'm not the one that turns into a furry monster every time something pisses me off and if nobody's noticed yet I'm the jackass running around looking after everyone else!"

I was yelling towards the end of my rant and in a moment of absolute fury I picked up the closest thing to hand (a twisted metal ornament) and threw it at Derek. He caught it easily which pissed me off even more. But anger fizzled away quickly and soon I was panting hard to stop from breaking down in tears.

"Just let me go please Derek."

"I cant" was his monotone reply which nearly brought me to my knees "because you're my mate."

For a moment I thought I was hearing things, I mean i must be after he said it in such a matter of fact of fact tone, like he was explaining to me that 2+2 equals 4. So I thought I'd clarify "what?"

Derek sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "when an alpha starts to build a pack one of the first things he does is look for a mate. My uncle never got that far because he was so hell bent on revenge but the moment I killed Peter and bit Jackson the need to find my mate nearly overpowered me."

"So you just decided to make it me?" I near yelled trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice.

"Of course not" his words were calm as he took a step towards me and I retreated by three. Pain flashed in his eyes but as quick as it was there it was gone and he continued to explain this madness to me. "I was trying to ignore it so that I could continue to strengthen my pack, so my first stop was Scott to see if he was willing join me." He turned to look out the window but I could tell by his glazed expression that he wasn't really seeing anyway "you were with him when he left his work that night. It hit me like lightening I just suddenly needed you it took all my power not to rip you from Scott's side and take you then." My heart did a strange flip at that as my blood ran cold and he stared at me with red eyes. "I knew at that moment you were meant to be mine" his voice was fractured in two the voice of Derek and that of the wolf within.

I shook my head "I could never – not after what you – did you really think?" my words were jumbled as accusations and defiance fought each other to be heard first.

"I know that you don't feel that way just now but Stiles trust me you were born to be by my side its how it works."

"NO!" I screamed "I will not be bullied into being you sex toy because of some bullshit legend! I don't care how you pants reacted when you saw me under a new light" again the impulse to throw something came but there was nothing beside me.

"Do you think that's what you would be?" now Derek was shouting "a toy? You mean everything to me Stiles and even before this happened I did respect you I did like you."

"What a load of horsesh-"

"I'm not lying!" his tone was aggravated and thin on patience, which was the Derek I knew. "You annoyed the hell out of me that was true but you had balls in the face of danger even when it wasn't your danger to face and I respected that."

"So what –" I said shrugging my shoulders dramatically "- you liked me before realising you were made to jump my bones so you just expect me to let you now is that?"

"No I want you…" he sighed and rubbed his face before looking at in desperation "I want you to want me back."

"Well I don't" I snarled "so now that you know can I go home?"

My words were harsh but I revelled in the pain it caused him as his face fell and for once he was the one who looked he drowning in despair. It was strangely reassuring to know that Derek could look so...human and feel weakness that it wasn't only everybody else's burden. Unfortunately it didn't last long because his face slipped back into its usual cold expression. "No you can't because whether you want to be or not you _are_ my mate and throwing a tantrum will not change that."

"A tantrum?" I looked at him in disbelief "you think this is a tantrum?" My voice was once again rising steadily along with my anger. "You kidnap me, ruin my friendship with Scott, tell me casually that I'm your freaking soul mate while expecting me to be ok with and you call this a tantrum?"

"That's all it looks like to me" his tone just as harsh as mine.

I shook my head in disbelief before waving my hand in the air as if to brush way my anger. "You know what I don't care what you think because you mean nothing to me." My voice was casual as though it made no difference to me even though it did very much so in fact! "If you think that I will ever come crawling to you well you'll be waiting a hell of a long time because I'm never letting you anywhere near me."

"So what are you going to do Stiles ignore me for the rest of your life because you are never leaving this house unless it's which me!" Derek lowered his head slightly his gaze red with anger and I knew he was trying to intimdate me but for once I didn't care, I really was sick of being bullied by the older teen.

"Fine I'll just go acquaint myself with your bedroom wall" I snapped before storming up the stairs.

"Fine!" Derek yelled after me.

"FINE!" I screamed back down at him before reaching his bedroom door and slamming it behind me.

**Derek **

I ran a hand over my face in frustration as I heard Stiles kick something in my room above me before throwing himself onto my bed. That had not gone the way I had planned it in my head and this was defiantly not going to be easy.

* * *

><p>AHHHH really found it hard to write this chapter I know its short and I'm not sure how I feel about it but I totally didn't know how to follow on straight from chap 2. Hope it's not completely god awful and if it is be kind R&amp;R please….DanniHavok<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey everyone sorry I never updated in a long LONG time but slay me not I have been reading everyone's reviews and I am humbled and grateful. I won't lie I did lose my inspiration for this and I thought season 2 starting would help but all it did was intensify my hatred for Jackson =). So thanks for all the reviews that kick started me back into finishing this chapter and I'll work really hard on continuing this fic for ya...DanniHavok

**Stiles**

The air was stale that or it smelt of week old barbeque I couldn t decide but it didn t really matter anyway. The smell just strengthened the fact that I had indeed just woke up in Derek s old bedroom which leads to the inescapable fact that last nights events hadn t been some twisted nightmare.

I had been kidnapped by Jackson and left chained up in a dirty bathroom all but naked, Scott had made the decision to take Allison away instead of me and worst of all Derek had informed me that I was his mate which I was just expected to be happy about let alone expect.

I sighed before opening my eyes to see the inside of the blanket I had cocooned myself in last night. After untangling myself from its depths I got off the bed and moved to leave the room wondering if it would be just amazing luck to find Derek out of the house. Just as I was halfway down the stairs the front door swung open violently so that Jackson could storm into the house, not before giving me the filthiest look he could muster.

I shook my head wondering what his problem was this time but not dwelling on it long as Derek followed him in quietly closing the door. He looked up at me as I stood frozen on the stairs staring back at him nervous as hell.

He raised his hand which held a large takeaway bag from the local bistro before muttering breakfast and moved to the sitting room.

The sound of the bag being opened and Jackson moaning they had put to much ketchup on his bacon sandwich could be heard from beyond the wall and even though my stomach was announcing it was hungry I never moved.

If I accepted anything from him wasn t I giving into my fate, telling him that last night had been nothing more than a tantrum? After a moment of standing on the stairs as though riveted to them I shook my head, it meant nothing I needed to eat and in the future I d get my own food.

I entered the living room to see Jackson stuffing his face and Derek sitting patiently in a nearby chair glancing at me as I moved towards the bag of food. I got you coffee as well black with sugar right? I nodded as I picked up the travel cup and taking a sip of the sweet strong coffee exactly the way I liked it. I then started to rustle about in the bag before pulling out a bag of pancakes with maple syrup and an egg and bacon roll, my favourite breakfast.

I glared at Derek do I even want to guess how you know what I like for breakfast?

No was all he said before getting up and leaving the room.

I threw the food back in the bag suddenly not hungry anymore and Jackson chuckled while shaking his head. I glared at him what s so funny?

You his expression so smug so condescending that I really wished I had one of the hunters specialised guns right about now. He leaned in whispering but no doubt Derek could still hear him you can fight him all you want but you re still going to be his little bitch soon enough.

Something cracked inside at the possibility that he might be right but I laughed along with him. A wicked smile on my face I said lightly hey maybe it wont be that bad sitting at the top of the pack with the Alpha to my amusement Jackson's smile faltered - because if I m the Alpha s mate that means I can treat you to the delight of being my bitch.

Jackson growled but at that very moment Derek strode back into the room a smile twitching at his lips. Jackson finish up and get going you have to go to school no arguments! At the command Jackson had opened his mouth to argue but with a red eyed glare and his harsh tone the complaint dyed on his lips.

He quickly moved to collect his things and left without another word the silence not a welcome guest. You should eat before it gets cold then again they do say silence is golden.

I m not hungry I muttered looking at the bag.

I don t need to be a werewolf to know that s a lie Derek loomed over me for a moment before sitting beside me on the floor. I shuffled away as he sat very close and the sigh was heard but ignored on my part. You haven t eaten since last night and I m not letting you get sick when there is food right here it s unnecessary he then swooped in so close that his lips were basically against my ear - and I d punish you if you scared me like that.

I shuddered as his hot breath fanned my ear but when I turned to look at him he was sitting back again pushing the bag towards me. I flapped my mouth open and closed like a water starved fish for a moment but Derek wouldn t even look at me so I snapped it shut again. Reluctantly I snatched the bag off him and started to pull the wrapping of my roll when a thought struck me hey why am I not being told to hurry up because I ve got school?

Misty green eyes locked with mine for a moment before he sighed until you come to terms with this I m not letting you out of my sight.

Two things happened in that moment firstly I snapped and in my rage threw my breakfast at him and secondly not only did he not catch it in time before it covered him I instantly regretted it because I was still hungry.

I stood and stormed out of the living room only to stomp up the stairs yet again because I knew I had no where else to go.

**Derek**

I snarled leaping to my feet with the intention of chasing after him and letting him know who the boss really was but I stopped myself. My heart was racing blood pounding in my ears and I knew that I was halfway through a shift. This was what I was trying to avoid, forcing him to want this but damn he was making this hard!

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself noticing the red tint to my vision slipping back to normal. After I was completely sure I was once again human I slumped into a chair sighing loudly.

Stiles s needs to understand but he point blank refuses to so what am I suppose to do with that? If he keeps overreacting every time I tell him something then how am I suppose to get through to him.

I looked down at my ruined shirt, where the remains of his roll clung to it and I noticed that he hadn t taken his pancakes out the bag. I needed to change he needed to eat and the solution to both problems is upstairs in my room. I listened intently for a moment hearing Stiles trying to calm himself down. I deemed it safe after about 10 seconds before getting back up and moving up the stairs with the natural stealth of a creature of the night. I paused at the bedroom door which was slightly ajar revealing Stiles sitting on my bed his shoulders shaking.

Crap.

I should have been paying more attention then I would have smelt tears or heard sobs but I had been too concerned with feeding him to think he might be upset. Now I could hear the pain in his cries and smell the tears that would be running down his cheeks. My shoulders slumped in guilt as I entered the bedroom pushing the door open quietly. It creaked loud enough to announce my presence but Stiles ignored it just lifting his forearm to wipe his eyes.

I need to change I muttered moving towards my small duffle bag, I hadn t seen the point in putting a new wardrobe in. He nodded but didn t turn to look at me as I placed the rest of his breakfast on the bed please eat Stiles.

I turned away as I pulled my shirt over my head and began to look for a clean one in my bag. The rustle of the bag being opened relieved some of the strain in my chest I m sorry.

My head whipped round so quickly I thought I might have whiplash what did you say?

Stiles was picking at his pancake slowly raising pieces to his mouth looking anywhere but my way. I m sorry he repeated his apology louder I just you really need to stop trapping me at every opportunity.

I moved towards the bed well you need to stop throwing things at me at every opportunity. I sat on the edge of the bed Stiles you re angry I get it and I m sorry but this how it s got to be.

He sniffed see that s trapping me he moaned a tear slipping from his eyes again. Out of instinct I reached out and brushed it away with my thumb letting the pad of my finger stroke his soft skin. His breath caught in his throat as I looked at his beautiful brown eyes dilating. He placed his hand over mine and pushed my hand away but didn t let it go right away. When he did I missed the contact instantly and had to pull back mentally so as not to snatch it back and pull him on top of me.

I don t mean to trap you it s just my Alpha instincts kicking in I sighed rubbing my eyes as though I were rubbing away my tired thoughts. But Stiles you gotta give me something here I m running through this blind and you using me as target practise isn t helping.

I tried to make my tone light which I was never really good at but Stiles smiled weakly so he obviously appreciated the effort. Yeah sorry about that but it s not my fault if you don t move quick enough his brow furrowed in confusion why is that by the way?

Oh I can move fast enough but I d need to tap into my werewolf skills to do that and I need to be angry. I knew that I didn t need to say anything else for him to understand as he paled making him look more like a ghost than usual. "I'm trying to be patient Stiles because as unexpected as this might sound I thought I was straight until I realised you were my mate" my voice was dripping sarcasm.

"So you didn't find me ruggedly handsome before that" he smiled softly rubbing his eyes again which had become red and puffy. Something primitive clawed from deep inside me making me reach out for him letting my hand rest on the back of his neck like last night. I began massaging firm but gentle circles against the back of his neck watching his eyes shut slowly and groaning in annoyance "you are so annoying!"

I chuckled "you can't talk" then with an after thought I added "in fact sometimes I wish you couldn't."

He turned his head slightly to glare at me but there was no real venom there and for a second everything was as I had imagined it to be. The thought of just being able to reach out and touch Stiles hadn't seemed like such an impossible task until I had explained the 'mate' situation to him. "I really need you to want this Stiles" I spoke my voice soft trying to lull him into submission.

He pulled away from my hand at that point and it took all my power not to loss my shit as disappointment welled up in my stomach. "I really need you to stop talking like that" and he moved from the bed picking up his breakfast and starting to wolf it down.

I looked at him with a frown but I nodded "for now Stiles but soon we're going to have to face this." The teen turned to argue but I cut across him "because I won't be able to hold back the alpha wolf for much longer he's already pissed that I've got you and done nothing about it."

Stiles huffed but chewed at his pancakes in semi-defeat "so really no school?"

I sighed; my life is never going to have silence in it again is it? "Yes no school" I clarified and noticed his scent change to that of sadness. "You've got to be the only kid I know that wants to go to school!" I said with exasperation.

"I don't want to flunk my classes alright" he explained as though that was obvious "I'm already shitty at Chem. all I need is to fail everything else and be held back with Sc-"

But he stopped himself from saying the name and I hated that he looked so lost without the stupid teen wolf but he'd learn to get past this and be happy.

"Shut up!" he basically snarled making me look up at him with confusion. "I can almost hear the 'I told you he was shitty friend' that's written all over your face." He sighed and threw his last pancake in the bag letting it fall to the floor "but he wasn't a shitty friend before the whole werewolf deal so this is still all your fault in my book."

Stiles was standing by the window as far away as possible from me as he could be while I sat glaring from the bed "you may not have actually lied there Stiles but I can't imagine Scott being a grade A best friend before Allison rolled into town."

"He was" Stiles whispered "it was me that was a shitty friend."

That I wasn't expecting.

* * *

><p>Thought that was a good place to leave it for now. I shall tell you all though that my inspiration for this fic keeps coming and going so bare with me. R&amp;R peoples...Danni<p> 


End file.
